ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Zone History
A note from the person who compiled this information: This page is primarily a working copy and not necessarily a final page. It is to act as a data dump until we get enough input on how we would want it added to each zone page and region page (ideally added as a Zone History Section on each page or Zone Technical Information, which could list when it was added and maybe the technical info such as it is ROM\##\###.dat). If anyone has any knowledge of the open questions on this page (such as when Ranguemont and Behemoth's Dominion were first made accessible), please by all means add your information to this page or discuss it here. -- Zoogelio-forgot-his-password Hmm...Does MediaWiki have a STUB tag you can use? That may help until you feel it's stable. --Maledict 14:41, 13 Jan 2006 (PST) Questions That Need to Be Answered: When was Ranguemont Pass first opened? Was it May 2002 or Sept 2002? The same question applies for Behemoth's Dominion- May 2002 or Aug/Sept 2002? Can anyone confirm that most of the Northlands Zones were opened up only with the Sept 2002 update? Can anyone confirm that Upper Delkfutt's Tower was open from May 2002? Toraimarai Canal- Was it accessible from the beginning, or was it added at a later time in 2002? We know it was around for the AF quest when it was added in Nov 2002, but its hard to get earlier confirmation. Bibiki Bay- Is it one zone with 2 levels/layers or is it 2 zones: the shore and the isle? Someone who can go through the .dat files, please clarify this. When was Mine Shaft #2716 opened?- i.e. was the Promathia mission involving that area opened up at CoP's release in Sept 2004, or was it opened with the update in Oct 2004 Sealion's Den- Is it accessible before PM6-4? -- Zoogelio-forgot-his-password Bibiki Bay is one zone with two levels, at least as far as party/treasure pool handling goes. I'm pretty sure that the last CoP mission available at release was 6-4, so Mine Shaft would have been open from release. You can go to Sealion's Den as soon as you can get to Tavnazia; you go there for several cutscenes before 6-4. --Valyana 10:50, 14 Jan 2006 (PST) Data Dump Kernel for Future NM Page I counted 78 NMs total in the July 2005 update (this excludes all Quest NMs added, Missions NMs). At some point in the future I may formulate a table of all NMs in the game, divide them by type: NM, Quest NM, Mission NM, BCNM/ENM, Event NM, Expeditionary Force/Garrison NM, and subdivide that by spawn conditions and provide a breakdown of what % are lottery pops, what % are on timers, etc. Leave this here for now. It'll be a kernel of a future page (I'm also working on when each NM was added into the game, which takes quite a bit of footwork since pre-CoP coverage for when monsters, weapons, items, etc are added is sparse. That'll come later as queued up before it are working on history of each server's summon it is named after in the FF series, history of each Job in FFXI in the FF Series and history of that Job in FFXI, all changes it underwent, as well as working on this Zone History Page. All of that stuff will get done at some point... just not soon).--zoogelio-forgot-his-password 19:01, 10 April 2006 (PDT) LOTTERY POPS (placeholders. These do have respawn timers, but the lottery aspect is their primary feature). Ambusher Antlion Biast Blackbeard* Carnero Celphie (?- needs confirmation, either on a timer or has a placeholder) Cwn Cyrff Demonic Tiphia Fungus Beetle (called Goliath Beetle from July to Dec 2005) Ix'aern_(DRG) Jailer of Temperance Kirata Maighdean Uaine Nunyenunc Serra Sharp-Eared Ropipi Silverhook* Swamfisk *= They do have a placeholder, but they do not spawn if the placeholder is killed. They have a chance of replacing the placeholder when the Pirate Attack event loads. FORCED SPAWNS (items) Balor (can only be spawned by a Hume with high Fomor Hate) Black Coney*** (the spawn point moves around) Bugbear Matman Caithleann (can only be spawned by a Mithra with high Fomor Hate) Chocoboleech (spawn-point has 3 possible locations) Edacious Opo-opo (needs many of the same food to be traded to its spawn point, # varies, spawn rate is low though) Feeler Antlion (assisted by Executioner Antlions, pops the true NM, Alastor Antlion) similar setup to Steam Cleaner Goblin Collector Goblin Wolfman Hercules Beetle (even when the items are traded, has only a *chance* of spawning; need to wait a certain time after the items are traded) Indich (can only be spawned by a Galka with high Fomor Hate) Ix'aern_(DRK) (if the party kills enough Aerns, one single person will be able to get a positive spawn from the spawn point. It has a narrow time window of the person flagged with the ability to spawn it) Ix'aern_(MNK) Jailer of Faith (spawn point moves around between towers) Jailer of Fortitude (spawn point moves around between towers) Jailer of Hope Jailer of Justice Jailer of Love Jailer of Prudence Kurrea Lobais (can only be spawned by a Tarutaru with high Fomor Hate) Luaith (can only be spawned by an Elvaan with high Fomor Hate) Mycophile Shen Shieldtrap Unstable Cluster White Coney*** (the spawn point moves around) Yara Ma Yha Who (requires trading items to the spot multiple times with a narrow time window to trade each item) Ziphius (even when the items are traded, has only a *chance* of spawning; need to wait a certain time after the items are traded) TIMER (pops on its own after a certain amount of time. Not associated with placeholders or weather/time) Bo'Who Warmonger Bright-handed Kunberry Centurio XII-I Coo Keja the Unseen Eba Fradubio Fraelissa Mahisha Maltha Meteormauler Zhagtegg Meww the Turtlerider Mountain Worm_(NM) Orcish Panzer (when defeated, has a *chance* of spawning Chariotbuster Byakzak. OP drops nothing though) Shikigami Weapon (but spawns invisible and runs around the perimeter of the zone) WEATHER/TIME/MOON PHASE CONDITIONS Bendigeit Vran Black Coney*** Dosetsu Tree Haty King Vinegarroon Kreutzet Noble Mold** White Coney*** DON'T KILL THE PLACEHOLDER Colorful Leshy Defoliate Leshy Father Frost Heliodromos copies spawn at once Noble Mold** Rose Garden Snow Maiden Taisaijin OTHER Absolute Virtue- has a chance of spawning when Jailer of Love is defeated (Lottery pop with no placeholder after the NM is beaten) Alastor Antlion- summoned by Feeler Antlion randomly Chariotbuster Byakzak- has a chance of spawning when Orcish Panzer is defeated Nihniknoovi- its spawn point, a "FallenEgg" loads at various locations and moves every 5 minutes. If clicked on, there is a *chance* it will appear ???? Ereshkigal- speculated to be weather and maybe kill placeholder too. The best idea is it either spawns in Double Dark Weather independently or Double Dark + kill or leave up placeholder. **= Only spawns when a placeholder is not killed when a certain weather is present. ***= Spawn when an item is traded to a spawn point under certain moon phase Tavnazia Should the zone "Tavnazian Safehold" be under the region "Tavnazian Marquisate" ? It is technically in that region. In fact, for a while you could not check "Region Info" when you were in the Safehold. Then they made it that checking "Region Info" would have you on the Tavnazian Archipelago and a message would come up saying "Current area is not subject to conquest.", sort of like how checking "Conquest" in a ToAU area and checking "Besieged" in a pre-ToAU (and eventually post-ToAU) area is now. Oh, and what about the two Diorama zones? They are also both in the Tavnazian Archipelago, and were both added in the CoP update, but were activated later on. ---- So the 2 Dioramas are classified as being in the Tavnazian Archipelago region? --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 17:40, 18 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Yeah. The NPCs explain it plus you can look at the region's areas (using the search function) and see that they are there (and the bottom if I recall correctly). Typing /sea region also gets anyone in the Dioramas when you're in the Tavnazian Archipelago. --Jopasopa 09:28, 19 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Guess that answers where Abdhaljs placed these miniature zones. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 11:46, 19 August 2006 (EDT)